


Memphis

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "Did I ever deny you anything?"





	Memphis

Something warm and scratchy rubbed gently against her shoulder, marshmallow softness pressed to her skin, tickling warm breath, scent of coffee and fresh sheets and them. His weight shifting against her, cradling her body and drawing her in, completely undemanding, just warm and sweet. She took his hand and pulled him closer, twining them together, breathing deeply.  
"Happy birthday," he whispered, brushing tip of his nose against her ear, "many, many happy returns."   
"With you, like this?"   
"If that is your wish."   
"What if it is?"   
"Did I ever deny you anything?"   
"Well, there was this time when you ditched me to chase after some shapeshifting alien hitman, or that other time, when I had to save your ass from a train cart rigged with explosives, or…"   
"Okay, okay," he laughed, rocking her gently, kissing her neck, in that one spot that made her bones turn into mush. "Go easy on me."   
"You would be lost without me," she said, but fondly, turning in his arms and catching his lips, before resting her forehead against his.  
"I would be lost without you," he agreed quietly, feeling her warm, naked body wrapped around his.   
"That's why you always find me," she sighed, utterly safe and happy where she was.   
"You are my love," he cupped her cheek, gaze locking, "and my dearest friend."   
Smiling back, she kissed the tip of his nose, breaking the spell. She felt too happy to do profound, without at least some cake first.  
"So what are we doing today?" She teased, snuggling against him, "walking in Memphis?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy b-day skullsmuldon!


End file.
